


Pink's Request

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe Future (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Tantrum, mention of Blue Diamond, mention of yellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pink Diamond has had enough of Blue and Yellow rejecting her requests. She decides it's time to go directly to White Diamond to get what she wants.
Kudos: 11





	Pink's Request

>Pink Diamond had had enough. She was sick and tired of being told she couldn't have a colony from Yellow and Blue. She was sick of not being treated as the equal she knew she was. She wanted to show them she could do it, that she could run a colony and make them proud. And if Yellow and Blue wouldn't give her that chance, she knew there was only one person she could turn to.   
>Pink Diamond hated going to White for things. As the eldest of the Diamonds, she was naturally the most busy of them all. But she was also deeply respected by Yellow and Blue. "If White says I can have a colony, Yellow and Blue won't have a choice! They'll have to let me start my own, and I'll finally prove myself to them all!"  
>With an objective in mind, Pink had waited for the right moment, and requested an audience with White during a period between White's colonization efforts. It would be a small window only, Pink knew she had to ask fast and hope for the best.   
>Much to her relief, White had agreed to the meeting. Pink smiled as she skipped towards the large head shaped spaceship White spent most of her time in. "She'll give me a colony, I know it! I'll make my case clear, and she'll understand! I know she will!"   
>When Pink arrived in front of the large ship, a white bubble wrapped around her, and carried her up into the air and into the ship itself. While she was a little nervous about seeing White face to face for the first time of her own accord, she was also excited. It would all be worth it in the end when she had authorization to create her first colony.   
>Of course, nothing was ever easy when it came to dealing with White Diamond. Pink had gotten into the ship, placed a few feet away from the elder Diamond. No sooner had Pink knelt before her and started to open her mouth to speak, White spoke up. "I know why you're here Starlight. You've come to ask me for permission to start a colony, for a world of your own, isn't that right?"   
>Pink's eyes widened for a moment, but she nodded and spoke. "Y-yes, I have. I, I'm ready to run a colony White! Please, I know I can do it if I'm given a chance, Blue and Yellow have refused me every time I ask! You'll give me a chance, won't you?" Pink looked up at White with pleading eyes and her hands clasped in front of her. "This has to work. She'll give me a colony. I'll finally be seen as an equal by Blue and Yellow." she thought to herself in the moments she waited for White's response.  
>"Oh Starlight, do you truly believe you're ready for a colony? Don't be so silly! Why, wasn't it only recently you let those organics loose in the main ballroom? You're behaviors aren't how a Diamond should act. Blue and Yellow are right, you aren't ready."  
>Tears were welling up in Pink's eyes at White's words. "White, you....please! I can change, I won't mess with organics if I'm busy with a colony! Please, give me a chance!"   
>"No. You aren't ready Starlight. Until one of us thinks you're ready, you won't get your own colony. That's my final word on the matter." With a wave of White's hand, a white bubble enveloped Pink Diamond once more. An extra wave, and the bubble went flying through the air, towards Pink's main bedroom.   
>The white bubble disappeared from around Pink Diamond, leaving her kneeling on the floor of her own room, facing the window looking out towards Homeworld. Within the room, Pink Diamond's Pearl took notice of her Diamond's return, and started moving towards her. She didn't know how the meeting had went with White Diamond, but the Pearl was certain her Diamond would be needing her no matter how it had gone.  
>As the Pearl drew closer to Pink Diamond, Pink herself stood up. Her body trembled as tears spilled down her cheeks, her hands balled up into fist, and she started grinding her teeth together.   
>"It's not fair." Pink spoke in a low tone as the Pearl had closed the distance between her and her Diamond down to a few feet. The Pearl stopped in her tracks and looked at her Diamond in confusion, with a small sensation of dread in her gut. She opened her mouth to start to try and console her Diamond while slowly backing away.  
>The Pearl wouldn't get the chance to speak or walk away. Pink's body started shining in a brighter hue, like it always did when she got too upset. Pink started to yell, to scream, stomping on the floor, the floor and walls cracking as she spoke in a loud tone. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! THEY NEVER GIVE ME A CHANCE!!! HOW CAN I PROVE TO THEM I'M READY IF THEY DON'T GIVE ME A CHANCE?!!? I'M A DIAMOND TOO, WHY DON'T THEY TREAT ME LIKE IT?!?"  
>Shock waves started flowing from Pink's body as the area around her started to crack more and more. The Pearl, who was still standing a few feet away, was thrown back by the waves of energy as Pink kept stomping and screaming. She let out a brief scream as she felt her body hit the far wall, her scream catching in her throat as she felt the gem on her naval crack and her form start to glitch out as a result.   
>Somehow, the brief scream of pain from the Pearl was enough to get Pink's attention. She turned around, still glowing pink and still angry, to see what was happening. Pink's anger quickly changed to shock as she saw the dent in the wall where the Pearl had impacted, saw the severe cracks on her only friend's gemstone, saw her form glitching out violently.   
>Dread started clawing at Pink's heart as she started running towards her Pearl, new tears falling from her eyes. "No no no no No NO! No, I, I didn't mean to, you.....you can't be.....no....." Pink collapsed on her knees next to the Pearl, the Diamond scooping up her friend in her still glowing hands as she brought the Pearl up closer to her eyes, so she could see for herself how bad it was.  
>Pink sniffled as she saw little pieces start to flake away from her Pearl's gem. Her friend was dying in her hands, and it was all her fault. "No.....no.......please, please don't shatter! You can't die! You can't leave me like this, all alone! Please, don't let me lose my friend!" Large tears started to fall from Pink's eyes now, landing in her hands and on the Pearl's body, the young Diamond overcome with grief, knowing in her heart her friend was doomed. There wasn't any known force on Homeworld that could heal gems, that was why when a gem got cracked, it was harvested for its shards. Her friend was going to die, and it was her fault.  
>The glow around Pink's body started to fade away as she cried and sniffled over her dying friend. She was so consumed by her grief, she didn't see how her tears were starting to sparkle. How her Pearl's body started to glow as the sparkling tears started hitting her body. How her gem started to heal, the cracks fading away slowly, the Pearl's body stopped glitching, and the pieces that had flaked away started to move back towards the gem into the proper face. Soon, the Pearl's gem was completely healed, and the Pearl herself was able to move around again.   
>The Pearl stood up in Pink's cupped hands and looked up at her Diamond's crying face. A twinge of guilt pulled at her being as she spoke softly. "My Diamond? Pink? Please don't cry Pink, I.....I'm okay. Wait....I'm okay?" The memory of getting flung through the air and her gem cracking rushed into her mind. Quickly, her fingers reached for her gem, running along the surface and looking for any sign of cracking. When she found none, a smile crossed her face. "I.....I really am okay! My Diamond, Pink, I'm okay!"  
>Pink slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she took notice of was that her friend and Pearl was standing up in her hands. Her eyes ran along the Pearl's gem first, looking in disbelief at how smooth and perfect the gemstone was compared to how damaged it was before. Pink's eyes scanned the rest of her friend's body swiftly.  
>When Pink caught sight of the large crack on her Pearl's face where a left eye should have been, she let out a gasp of surprise. Gently, she reached one of her large fingers towards the damaged spot. The Pearl looked on in confusion. "Pink? What.....what's wrong?"  
>"Your eye......it's......this is all my fault! I......I've permanently hurt you! You.....you were hurt and it's my fault! White, Yellow, Blue, they're right, I.....I don't deserve my own colony! I'm not really ready at all!" Pink Diamond started to cry once more.   
>In confusion, the Pearl reached up towards her face. Her one good eye widened and her body shuddered as she felt the cracks on the left side of her face. Still, she was alive, and she was certain it was because of something her Diamond had done. Carefully, the Pearl started wiping away Pink's tears. "It's okay......it's okay. You.....you didn't mean to, and I....I'm still alive. Whatever this is, it'll fade in time, right? Maybe.....maybe I just need to reform! Pink, try poofing me! Maybe it's just a small glitch that'll go away if I reform!"  
>Pink never liked the thought of poofing gems. She couldn't stand the thought of hurting others, which was part of why what she did to her friend, her Pearl, was hitting her particularly hard. Still, maybe her friend was right. Maybe reforming would fix whatever was wrong with her eye. Reluctantly, Pink poofed her Pearl as gently as she could.  
>Unfortunately for the pair, it wouldn't work. When the Pearl reformed, it was with her left eye still cracked and blank. It didn't take the other Diamonds long to notice the damage on the Pearl's body after that. It only reaffirmed in their heads that Pink really wasn't ready for her own colony.  
>As for Pink herself, it wouldn't be the last time she threw a tantrum and broke something dear to her. She eventually learned that her tears could fix damaged gems and objects. But no matter how many times she tried, she couldn't heal her own Pearl of the damage that she had inflicted. After a while and a few more mistakes, White herself wound up taking her Pearl away and using her own powers on the Pearl. Every time Pink saw her old friend after that, it reminded her of how much she had failed. it reminded her that she needed to try harder if she was ever going to be a Diamond. She was determined to make the other Diamonds proud and someday.....maybe she could earn her old Pearl back. She learned to control her tantrums, to bottle them up. She vowed to never again go out of control with anger. For her precious friend, she would do that much.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if they'll ever show exactly how Volleyball AKA Pink Pearl got hurt. They told us it was Pink throwing a tantrum, so I wrote how I think it went down. I also headcanon that Pink healing her first Pearl is her first time ever using healing tears.


End file.
